


honey, you’re familiar (like my mirror years ago)

by MikanOnAPecan



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko Swears, Owari Akane Is Bad At Feelings, Sonia Nevermind Needs A Hug, Useless Lesbians, Warrior Cats AU, look im gay and yearning okay, oh yeah and fuyuhiko fucking dies thats the major character death, or whatever the warriors equivalent is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikanOnAPecan/pseuds/MikanOnAPecan
Summary: redpaw doesn’t exactly expect an entire clan war to start only two moons before she is due to be made a warrior.she also doesn’t expect to catch feelings for the medicine cat’s excitable young apprentice, featherpaw.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito (mentioned), Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Sonia Nevermind/Owari Akane
Kudos: 1





	honey, you’re familiar (like my mirror years ago)

**Author's Note:**

> redpaw - ginger she-cat with a white tail-tip, muzzle and bright amber eyes - akane owari
> 
> featherpaw - soft-furred, cream-coloured she-cat with a single white paw and soft blue eyes - sonia nevermind
> 
> ravensong - spiky-furred black she-cat with a white patch on her chest and pale purple eyes - ibuki mioda
> 
> smallfrost - tiny, pale golden tom with darker paws and a single golden eye - fuyuhiko kuzuryu
> 
> silverstrike - sleek, pale grey she-cat with darker tabby stripes and dark copper eyes - peko pekoyama
> 
> heatherheart - hazel-eyed, pale brown she-cat - mikan tsumiki
> 
> oakstar - stocky, dark brown tom with pale green eyes and a small tuft of fur on his head that tends to stick up - hajime hinata
> 
> cloverpath - white tom with wild, untameable fur and greyish-green eyes - nagito komaeda

it was a warm, sunlit day, and redpaw was awoken by her mentor - smallfrost’s - annoyed yowls.

” for starclan’s sake, redpaw! are you going to sleep in until sundown? ”

the ginger she-cat gave a soft yawn-groan, and got to her paws, blinking blearily at the comically small deputy.

” alright, alright. ” she mewed. she knew the tom was still annoyed by riverclan’s confrontation yesterday. the clan had accused them of a murder, and smallfrost - eager to defend his clan - had gotten into a scuffle with a warrior.

” well, come on then! don’t stand there all day, we need to- ”

his voice was cut off by a chilling yowl from the nursery.

it was silverstrike, a pretty ginger she-cat who’d been in the nursery since redpaw was a kit. she was mates with smallfrost, having been at each other’s side since they were kits - and now they had kits of their own, too. shadepaw was a small, silver she-cat with large golden eyes who was a moon older than redpaw and sandpaw was a playful golden she-cat who had ran away one day. 

noone knew what had become of her.

smallfrost and redpaw both dashed out of the apprentice den to see the silver warrior poised defensively over the nursery’s entrance, fur on end. 

a tail-length away from her, pelt rippling, was a haggard-looking ginger tom, his paws and mouth stained with blood. 

it was then that they noticed cloverpath’s corpse right in front of that mysterious tom.


End file.
